Feral
by binx193
Summary: (re-uploaded) When a Scientist manages to cross breed humans and animals things start to fall apart. Femslash Main OC. Jori friendship maybe more. rade friendship Rated K for now may change.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: alright so this is my first ever actually based off a script for a movie i'm main character will be an oc i've made and several of the victorious characters will make an appearance but mostly jade. This is because in my mind Liz Gillies Plays my main character's please review and let me know if i should continue. heres FERAL_

_Disclaimer: clearly i dont own i do own my touchy ._._

**Year 2045 New York city**

Mayor Jonah Rivera and his wife Priscilla sat in the red velvet chairs facing the desk in Doctor Bishops office. After trying and successfully conceiving they had managed to make an appointment with the geneticist. Doctor Bishop had been helping clients give birth to the healthiest babies new York has ever seen. These children were called Betas. With no flaws in their health the state had gone wild with excitement. Every expectant parent who could afford to, made an appointment with the man. The birth of the Betas would eliminate the need for health care, it was truly a great success. However Bishop was not satisfied. He began experimenting with cross breeding The idea was to fuse the fetus DNA with that of an animal and create the perfect beast.

Doctor bishop had succeeded.

All over the state people came to him to ensure that their kids were fused with any animal they could For those who could afford the best they received the best. Children with the traits of tigers, bears, wolves .All predators at their best. For those with less means there was the option of rat or snake or maybe even spider. All in all the man had created a new species. Identifiable by neon blue tribal markings on their face these children were legendary. The children were a marvelous species indeed.

"Mayor Rivera! Miss Rivera how nice to make your acquaintance." Bishop gave a hearty laugh clapping the mayor on the back and placed a soft kiss Miss. Rivieras cheek. " How may I be of service to you" He asked taking a seat. He eyed the couple across from him taking in their appearance. The mayor was a young man in his early 30's with bronzed skin hazel eyes and a boyish charm. His wife a brunette with brown eyes and a wide smile to die for. " Well the wife here is expecting" Rivera spoke up clasping his wife's hands "And we wanted to make sure our child was fused the best way possible" he finished with a smile eyeing the greying handsome blue eyed doctor.

" Well mayor Rivera" the doctor began "We have many animals to chose from including exotic specimens. How would you like your child to have the grace and speed of a gazelle" he grinned at Miss Rivera "Or strong and sturdy like an ox huh?" He laughed catching the Mayors eye.

" Well we were thinking,and we have the money I assure you " The Mayor began before glancing at his wife and nervously clearing his throat , he addressed the Doctor " We were thinking about a lion"

The doctors eyes widen with surprise and satisfaction as he smiled mischievously."ah" he says with a sparkle in his eye "a lion. King of the jungle"

**Flashforward 2062**

Jade awoke with a yawn as she rolled over to check her phone. A smile graced her features as the pale beauty swiped her pear pod screen checking the new text from her girlfriend. " Meet me at the Warehouse" she read as she rolled out of bed landing on all fours with the grace of a large cat.

She stood up to face the vanity mirror as let out a soft purr as her eyes flickered from cat eyed slits to their normal blue green. Jade West, daughter of Adam and Michelle west had the DNA of a black puma. Feline grace and agility as well as amazing sense of prowess made her the Apex predator she truly was.

Gathering her clothing she silently padded off to the shower. After a lengthy hot shower the pale beauty stood in front of the mirror in all her naked glory. Neon blue markings glowed around her eyes and her cheeks in tribal crescents before fading away to nothing. She hurriedly dressed throwing on a red and black flannel shirt and blue skinny jeans. After applying her makeup she stepped into her black combat boots,grabbed her keys and set out to meet her queen of the jungle


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if the characters seem a bit ooc

Disclaimer: still dont own victorious :(

Jade stepped out of the lobby of the building that housed her family's penthouse. " Good morning miss west" the mech that gave the appearance of a human doorman in his late 50's greeted. "Norman" she greeted as she swiped her credit card across the slot built into his hand giving him a five credit tip before another mech pulled up with her car. "your vehicle ma'am" it said. Already feeling like she was in a rush Jade pushed past him and snatched her keys to her 2010 mustang smiled at her classic purple car that had been a very expensive gift from her father. Almost a if to say "sorry for never being home,look something shiny!" she shook her head as she started the engine up. The seat and mirrors adjusted themselves and her seat belt buckled her in. A virtual map of the streets appears on the windshield and a female voice spoke up. " Evening Jadelyn,where is your destination?" Jade sat back and gazed over the map " Take me to the old Apollo theater GT" she pushed one of the many buttons on the console as the car began to drive itself to her destination. "oh" Jade said with a smirk a she leaned back in her seat " play soundtrack 79 at the highest volume please" she closed her eyes as Weapon by M4SONIC began to play putting her in a very good mood.

The remains of the Apollo theater were still as beautiful as ever. Its broadway esque lights long ago having burned out. Jades GT parked itself a few blocks down from the building. She stepped out onto 125th street and looked around at the lit up buildings of manhattan. Hover cars flew above her at their slow casual speed. Not even acknowledging the old abandoned shell of a place below them. As she walked with her hands in her pocket she heard a squeak and a thud. Her tattoos glowed a fierce neon blue as she stopped walking. Her ears twitched as she slowly silently followed the sound her feline instincts kicking in.

She followed the noise to an alley where she saw two large boys in black hoodies and baggy jeans holding up a rather lanky curly haired boy by his collar. The boys tattoos were glowing bright as he struggled in their grasp wiggling to and fro as he let out another mouse like squeak. "shut it rat!" the smaller of the boys said as the bigger one checked his pockets for any credits. Never one to watch an unfair fight Jade let out a very loud very beastly growl.

All three boys turned their heads towards the girl and an insta smile broke out on the thugs face. "well hello there gorgeous" the smaller boy said removing his hood. He had a bleach blonde faux hawk and piercing green eyes. "how nice to meet your acquaintancessssss" his toung flickers out with a snake like hiss. A snake how fitting, Jade thought as she narrowed her eyes at him. " This doesn't exactly seem like a fair fight boys" she said with a tight smile, her arms folded across her chest. The bigger thug a black guy with very intricate tattoo lines going down his face stared at her as if he recognized her. His grip on the boy loosened. " Slick I think we should just go" the big man said in a deep grizzly voice. Slick let out a chuckle as he stepped closer to Jade. " Oh you want the rat Is that it?" he said pointing to the visibly shaken boy in his friends arms. " Sure thing. Right after me and my buddy here get a kiss" he lunged at her with the speed of a cobra throwing jade off and knocking her on her ass. She let out a cry as she curled her hands into claws as she swiping at him and pouncing on him with a loud thud. While the big man watched his partner attack the girl the curly headed boy managed to wiggle out of his grasp and scurry away to a nearby dumpster. Jade had been put into a choke hold and was now kicking and scratching ferociously. " You stupid bitch you owe us a meal!" Slick yelled as he looked up at his partner.

" What are you doing bear? Finish her off you stupid fuck!" Bear glanced from side to side before raising his hand to slam it down on Jades head. With her vision dimming Jade tensed up awaiting the blow from the large boy that would surely end her. Before the boy could strike though, a loud roar sounded through the alley and a figure flew over the two with a graceful leap before crashing into the Bear's chest sending him onto his back hitting his head with a sickening thud. " Stay down!" the figure growled in a bestial voice as it turned to face the snake boy. Slick had loosened his hold on Jade and began to crouch as though tucking into himself backing away "Who the fuck are you? What the fuck do you want man? " The dark figure walks up to him their face shrouded by shadow. " Welcome to the jungle baby" the figures eyes shone a bright yellow "you're going to die." The person jumps on Slick with a roar and slams him into the ground before standing up and stepping on his chest "Get the fuck out of here!"

Slick crawls away on a slithering like manner and Bear is fast on his heel. Jade stands up dusting herself off and walking up to her savior. " Welcome to the jungle? Really Noel?" The person turns around with an impish grin. Noel Rivera was wearing black baggy jeans with her own set of black combat boots and a black sleeveless under armor shirt that revealed very toned arms. She runs her hand through her shoulder length hair and sighs. " I enjoy the classics sometimes too Jadelyn" the dark skin girl smiles as she pulls Jade in for a kiss that jade returns eagerly ruffling Noels hair. " I thought I told you meet me at the warehouse" Noel says raising a brow and looking her girlfriend over. Jade folds her arms and lets out a huff of air, blowing a stray curl out of her face. "I was on my way when I got distracted by a small rodent" she gestures towards the dumpster where the boy is still cowering. Noel throws a questioning glance at Jade as she slip out Noels grasp and slowly approaches the boy. " Hey I just saved your life dude I think it's safe to say I won't hurt you" Jade says trying her best to play nice. The curly haired boy stands up and cautiously walks up to Jade. "I-I'm R-rrobie" he says quietly before taking in Jades appearance and regaining a certain sort of confidence. "I'm glad you came I-I mean I could have taken em and all" he shrugs putting his hands In his pockets. " And you are?" Jade opens her mouth to speak but is cut off my Noel stepping up and wrapping an arm around her waist. " Shes mine that's what" Noel growls sniffing the rodent boy. Jade rolls her eyes and swings both arms around her girlfriends neck. " I'm Jade and this is Noel" she nods at Robbie. "you don't look like you belong here dude. Where you from?" Noel asks as Jade absently plays with the waistband of her jeans. " Oh well I'm from the outer city but I took a shortcut to school and those thugs stole my credits and I don't-" Noel raises her hand and cuts him off giving him a growl " I didn't ask all of that. Come on jade I've got shit to do" Noel turns to walk away taking Jades hand in hers and tugging. " Wait!" Robbie calls before jogging up next to them " Can I atleast get a ride to the outer city? please I don't wanna be late for school!" Jade has pity for the boy and looks at him warily. " Come on we can take my car" Noel stops walking and gives Jade a dirty look before shaking her head and walking with them out the alley.

She climbs onto her black Kawasaki ninja before poking Robbie in the chest. " Keep your filthy hands to yourself" she growls and kisses jade before putting her helmet on and speeding off. Robbie waves his hand coughing at the smoke. " Who was that exactly?" he asks Jade as they step into her car. " Noel Rivera, presidents daughter" she grins before starting her engine "and my girlfriend".

welp guys thats chapter two .be kind and give reviews. please and thank you i promise it gets more interesting -signature_binx


	3. ITS A JUNGLE OUT THERE

_**A/N: Ok so i'm trying point of views and i've added an all new chapter. For the record they go to a pretty normal school. Ive brought in some of the other charecters in this chapter so i hope you enjoy. Heres chapter 3 of Feral.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Noel and Andrew**_

**Jade POV**

You see high school is a jungle and in every jungle there's a monarchy. As me and Robbie pulled into the school parking lot I noticed he seemed almost nervous. Grabbing my messenger bag out the back seat I walked around to the passenger side to open the door for Robbie who seemed to struggling. Robbie spilled out of his seat and onto the pavement with a loud squeak. I rolled my eyes and folded my hands across my chest watching the idiot get up and dust himself off. As he stood and threw his own bag over his shoulder he blushed furiously. " That thing has a wicked child lock." I sized him up distastefully with a raised brow " yea. I mean if you're like four." I grinned at his jaw dropped expression and proceeded to walk through the courtyard.

The yard had several tables arranged in a pyramid like manner and at each level people had arranged themselves accordingly. At the bottom you had your bottom feeding bottom of the food chain geeks. Sound harsh? well its the god awful truth. The first level of tables were occupied by the Rodents and the insects the prey geeks and nerds. On the second level you had your domestic animals, or pets as we called them. You had your common house cat and dog, the biggest dude at the table was part German shepherd, a natural leader amongst his clique. They were your second string jocks and musicians. On the left side of them you had your typical bad guys. Blond haired boys and girls with snake eyes red possum eyes and raccoons. Spread amongst them were our nocturnal stoners, the owls and bats.

The next level up had your jocks and cheerleaders, the birds of prey and the primates to the other side, also jocks but they remained a single unit. Of course at the very top you had your large cats and dogs. Your jaguars cougars pumas, jackals, wolves and foxes all gathered at one table. Sauntering up the steps a hush fell over the lunch crowd and people turned to stare. A quick glance behind me explained the sudden hush. Robbie had followed me up the pyramid. His face was extremely pale but he nonetheless followed me up. Once I got past the Domestics all hell seemed to break loose.

The leader of the primates stood atop his table and beat his chest with a roar trying to intimidate Robbie back down the steps. The female birds quickly parted as we stepped through, snake hisses and screeches came from all directions and, hell even one of the nocturnal kids woke up to see what was going on. As the noises got louder I feared someone might hurl something at rob, hopefully not one of the monkeys. " You don't have to follow me up you know. Were not friends." I whispered whirling around to meet his eyes. he gave me a sheepish grin and shrugged " You saved my life, you drove me to school you said we were cool right?" I stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before closing my gaping mouth. Robbie was pretty brave for following me up and he seemed to need to prove his faithfulness to me, ah what the hell " Fine rob. your funeral."

As I made my way to the top I saw utter chaos. The wolves had their teeth bared and the jungle cats were hissing. In the middle of it all sat Noel surrounded by the other cats like a King. As I approached her I could see her face was a mix of confusion and disapproval. I gave her a smirk and moved to sit on her lap. Robbie stood behind me cowering under the all the attention. " Jade why did you bring him up here" she quickly and quietly mumbled into my ear. I let out an impatient huff and placed my lips to her temple " If you must know he followed me up" I looked over my nails with a bored expression " Something about a life of servitude or some shit." Noel looked at me with a raised brow but said nothing as the chaos ensued.

" GO BACK DOWN THE PYRAMID FREAK" someone yelled from a level below and hurled a soda can at Robbie who smartly ducked. " GO BACK TO THE SEWER RAT!" this prompted more taunts from the other students. Below I saw the school security guards watching us waiting for a riot i suppose. But even they knew not to make a move while in Noels presence. Speaking of said girlfriend I expected my usually kind girlfriend to end this chaos anytime now. What i saw almost frightened me, their was a faint smirk on Noel lips. I followed her line of sight and saw that someone had Robbie by the front of his shirt. " I mean no harm really!" that was Robbie pleading with the boy. " Seriously its ok ill just go back down!" I recognized the boy as Andrew Battle, A fox fusion Andrew was a sneaky bastard with a penchant for causing trouble.

The stocky yet muscular curly haired Hispanic boy was enjoying this torture. " Easy there rat boy wouldn't wanna drop ya!" Andrew held Robbie out over the steps and everyone cheered aside from the very quiet lower level. I couldn't watch this. "Andrew cut the shit man!" I stood up and grabbed his shoulder. He roughly shrugged me off and as I reared back to sock him in his stupid fox face a hand caught mine. My otherwise useless girlfriend had decided to finally move. I heard it start before it happened. It started off as a low rumble and then from the diaphragm, Noel let out an earth shattering roar. A hush fell over everyone in the courtyard.

Andrew froze with Robbie still suspended in the air. Noels gaze swept over the pyramid " Enough." Her gaze settled on Andrew and she smirked knowingly "Set him down Andrew. He meant no harm." Andrew growled and shook Robbie who squeaked a bit. " He shouldn't have even come up here Noel" he ground out through clenched teeth. Andrew was Noels long time friend and as such he thought he basically ran the entire school. Wishful thinking huh? Noel leveled him with a gaze and the baring of her teeth. Andrew set Robbie down and the boy grabbed his fallen bag and began to scurry down the steps. " Robbie wait!" I'm not sure why i called out to him but, well the nerd kinda grew on my during the car ride or whatever. The curly headed boy hesitated and looked back up at me. Noel cast me a sidelong glance and looked ready to argue. " Let him go down Jade everyone's already gassed up as is and the morning just started." Call me stubborn but I leveled her with a glare of my own " I want him to stay." I said this with such finality that Noel and every other person looked at me with jaws dropped. Then the fun really began. Noel bared her fangs to me. She actually bared her fangs. AT ME. Before she could say anything a loud tiger roar ripped through the yard as Noels cousin and my long time friend jumped down to my rescue. " Noel you're causing a scene" the tigress said calmly eying her cousin. Noel smiled impishly and shrugged. " Tori, I would never do such a thing. I just don't want trouble." She strode forward and kissed me tenderly on the lips. "You know that don't you babe?" I smiled softly and nuzzled her neck.

A small purr brought us out of our moment and a little red haired ball of wonder tackled Noel. " yay group hugs!" Cat being the playful little ocelot that she was got away with most things normal people wouldn't. " Please please can Robbie stay! I wanna play in his fluffy hair." As Cat stood beside myself and Tori, Noel slowly shook her head. " Fine, he can stay." Hisses and cries of displeasure were let out but all were silenced by mine Tori and Noels collective roar. The bell sounded and everyone took off no doubt talking amongst themselves about today's spectacle.

As our group broke off and descended down the steps I saw Andrew throwing a death glare in my direction. I sent him one back and turned to find my girlfriend. Cat had insisted on Robbie piggybacking her down the steps and was now pawing at his hair. When I spotted Noel grabbing her notebook from the table I walked over to her and smiled. " You sure know how to cause a scene Jade" she said with a ghost of a smile throwing her arm over my shoulder. I laced my fingers through hers as we walked down the steps with Tori on my left side and a reluctant Andrew flanking Noels right. When we entered the school I barely had time to give Noel a kiss as Tori grabbed my arm and hurried me to class. When we were out of earshot Tori whispered in my ear " I don't like that Andrew guy. Somethings up with him." My brow furrowed as I turned to get a fleeting glance at my girlfriend and her right hand man. Whatever Andrew was raving about Noel seemed to be in deep thought with arms crossed and brow creased, I shrugged it off and allowed Tori to pull me to class. " Noel knows what shes doing Tori, trust your cousin. I do." Didn't I?

_**So what did ya think? Like where its going so far? thoughts on Andrew? i will get more into detail about the school and the funny business with Andrew. Hope you guys are enjoying it. Please review guys it really makes my day!**_

_**Be easy- Binx**_


End file.
